


Harry needs an Optometrist.

by madammina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3rd year, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quite frankly, Harry's glasses needing an adjustment should have come up by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry needs an Optometrist.

The common room flinched as Ron Weasley howled with laughter.

“Ron, Stop.” Harry snapped as he grabbed his glasses from his best friend. “This is serious. I need to see the board to pass Transfiguration.” He tapped the glasses, then frowned. “I just need my perscription to go up a smidge.”

“So, go to Madam Pomfrey.” Ron suggested. “You really can’t be the only Hogwarts student with this problem.” He grabbed a cookie from nearby and stuffed it into his mouth. “There has to be a spell somewhere to help with glasses prescription.”

“Well…” That was Hermione, crawling in with a large book. As they watched, she overbalanced in the portrait hole and fell to the floor. Percy quickly walked over and helped her up. As she brushed off the dust, she kept one foot on the book to keep Fred and George from stealing it. “Most of these spells involve glasses that can readjust themselves to the new dimensions. I’m not sure muggle glasses can do that. And then that spell is a bit too advanced for me right now and-” SHe looked up, and saw Ron’s blank stare. “Right. Wizards. Really, Harry, there has to be an optometrist SOMEWHERE nearby.”

“That would accept galleons?” Harry asked. 

“Well, maybe a squib.” Hermione conceded. “We can talk to Madam Pomfrey tomorrow.”

“She’s visiting relatives in France.” Fred, with his shock of red hair, said as he walked past the trio and tried to grab a cookie. “We’re holding off testing some new items until she comes back.”

“She’s the best at depussing people.” George said with a whistful look. Ron wrapped his hands a bit tighter around the plate of cookies. 

“Okay, then I’ll have to do it!” Hermione said a bit too cheerfully. “Okay, “ She muttered as she opened to the page again and ran her finger down the spell. “The book says it's for Healers level mostly, but It’s not TOO bad. Harry, give me your glasses.”   
*  
“Potter.” Professor McGonagall sighed as she watched him desperately try to peer at the blackboard. “Don't you usually wear glasses?”

“Yes, but-” Harry started to say. But McGonagall didn’t say anything. Harry just sighed and pulled out his glasses. Which were now ENTIRELY too thick, gave off pink smoke, and hummed. 

McGonagall sighed. “Potter, if you need a perscription adjustment, see me after class.”

“Yes, professor.”


End file.
